Anniversary part 1
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: it's Monica's and Chandlers 5th Anniversary and Monica has a huge surprise for chandler


A/N: Sorry guys long time no fic, I have just finished my first year at uni, let's say it was one hell of a year. As I have time off until September I decided to do a few more fanfics. Here is the first of hopefully more!

It has been 5 years since Chandler and Monica had got married and Chandler had something big planned for their anniversary, unaware to him, Monica had something big to tell him. Chandler came home from work to Monica fast asleep on the sofa.

Chandler's POV

When I walked into the apartment Monica was fast asleep. She had been sleeping a lot lately but I guess it is to do with her new promotion as head chef, at a massive new restaurant that opened up in town a few months ago. I am so proud of how much she has achieved, as well as looking after the twins, tonight I wanted to show her how much I love her and as it was our fifth anniversary it was the perfect chance. I managed to get Ross and Rachel to look after the kids so I could take her out tonight. "Monica honey wake up" she opened her eyes and smiled "Hey, sorry had a long day, you will never guess who I cooked a meal for today!" Just seeing she had a good day makes me smile

"mmm your imaginary boyfriend?" she slapped my thigh and laughed " What, nooo, the Mayor silly!" I laughed and kissed her forehead, "What really?" she nodded and looked up at me with a massive smile "Yes, he came in to try the head chef's special, and he loved it!" I pulled her in for a hug "That's amazing sweetheart, by the way, happy anniversary"

She smiled " Happy anniversary Chandler!" I gently pulled her chin closer to mine and kissed her with all my strength "go put something nice on Honey, I want to take you out somewhere" She grinned and ran off to our room to get changed when she came out she was in the most stunning black dress with the necklace I got her for our 2nd Anniversary "You look, beautiful Honey"

I got changed into a suit and tie, one nicer than you would wear to work and put on the watch she gave me for our 3rd anniversary, I stepped out into the living room to have her gawking at me "See something you like?" She only nodded and blushed.

" Can we do gifts before we go...I mean I am not expecting anything..that's not what I meant.. I just mean I have something for you!" I love when Monica gets nervous she acts really cute, it's kind of a turn on for me "Why don't you think I'd get you anything, I have had you gift planned for months honey" again she blushed "Why don't you go first Mon, I can tell your itching to give me whatever you chose"

"Ummm Okay, well I didn't really choose this, it kind of took me by surprise" I looked at her a little confused, she passed me a small box and blushed deeply "Open it..." I kissed her cheek and opened the box to find a note

Chandler,

I'll warn now, I am going to be a cornball I giggled a little

I know you have been worried about me for the past few months as I have always been tired and run down, Work has been amazing but hard but what made my days good was coming home to a caring husband and two amazing children. I cannot believe how fast these five years have gone, You have made me the happiest person alive and 3 months ago you made our lives change for the good. I was a little confused still but carried on reading

4 Years ago we were given news we didn't want to hear, we were told we couldn't or were extremely unlikely to ever conceive or carry a baby. That's why we have the twins, our lovely adopted babies that I am ever so grateful for.

I know I am rambling and I know I should have told you sooner but I was scared it wouldn't happen, that something would go wrong, I didn't want to bring your world crashing down. So I waited, waited too long, but I can tonight on our anniversary, We are having our first baby! and they are due November 18th! I stopped dead, I was speechless, I was going to be a dad, a dad to my baby!

I looked up at her in complete awe "Your...omg..omg" I pulled her into me and burst into happy tears "Honey, I don't know what to say, we are having a baby!, but you should have told me I hate to think you went through three months on your own"

she smiled up at me "I told Rachael, I needed her to know as I wanted someone at the scan, but now I can have you there, are...are you happy" How could she think I was not happy! "Love I am over the moon, I am...I have no words to describe that we are having a baby, our twins will also be ecstatic to be big siblings"

"It's 2 weeks until my next scan, I have to have them more often because of our situation" I nodded and kissed her deeply " I love you, I love our baby but we need to head or we will miss our reservation" She smiled "I love you so much Chandler" We headed out for our 5th anniversary


End file.
